


The Next Generation ( Jack Kline x Reader )

by TricksterGirl



Series: The Hunter's Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: You are a perfect Vessel. He is the Spawn of Satan. Both of you are just trying to live in this confusing world while surviving. Would it be possible for the two of you to have a good life?-A Sequel to Surprise Adoption-





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): N/A  
> Title: The Next Generation  
> Number in Series: One  
> Pairing: Jack Kline x Reader  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Word Count: 1,280

  


**[Listen](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLRZFLKEXS4)  
**

  


  


Life had changed. You no longer were living with Bobby, instead, you stayed at the Winchester's base. They had been quick to take you in when Bobby had died. It had been hard for you to accept it. You had already lost your first parents (though you had no memory of them). Now, you had lost Bobby, the closest thing to a father-figure that you had. It felt like you would never have a family like other people, though perhaps that was just how a hunter's life was. They had to give up things, but the brothers showed you that it didn't have to be family. 

    The boys had been wary to let you stay with them, though. They had been planning on shipping you off somewhere else but you put up a fight against it. You wanted to stay in the Bunker with them. They were all you had left and you couldn't imagine not having them in your life. After hours of begging and pleading, they finally agreed. New rules were put in place in order to keep you safe, but you didn't care. You were just happy to be staying with them. It made it all worth it in the end. 

    But, they couldn't be with you all the time, you knew that much. They went off on missions and left you behind in the Bunker. This was normal for you. They hated to take you out on hunts, worrying that you would get hurt. The hunts that they did end up taking you on was just simple salt and burns. You were thankful that they took you on at least those but you were ready for more. You weren't just a little bookkeeper on the bigger missions, you helped out when they would let you. You wanted to help protect people's lives like they did. They couldn't keep you sheltered forever. 

    They had taught you how to protect yourself due to your body being the perfect vessel to be used. You had gotten an anti-possession tattoo but there were ways to get it off, such as burning it off. Castiel assumed that at the age you were at now, you would be able to hold a high-tier demon or even an archangel with little to no damage to yourself. This made your vessel a very valuable. Deep down, you knew that it was logical for them to want you as a vessel. But, you so much more than just a shell. You wanted to be you. 

    A few demons had tried to capture you over the years but you had always had enough protection. When you were younger, Bobby, Cas, and the Winchesters would protect you. Now, as you got older, you were able to protect yourself for the most part. At the age of ten, you were gifted with an angel blade. You weren't allowed to touch it unless it was an emergency where you had to defend yourself. You still had the same blade, making sure you took good care of it. 

    You had also been taught how to fire different types of guns. The main thing you were taught was all by books in the library. Both supernatural and normal school type things. You knew what could hurt certain monsters and how to find them. Most of your knowledge comes from books and what the brothers taught you instead of actually going on hunts. It made you annoyed at times but you knew where they were coming from. They just wanted to keep you safe. 

    Dean, Sam, and Cas were all very protective of you. You were their little girl. They all still remember the moments when you were younger and needed them. All of them could remember the fateful night where you had been given to Cas. They got even closer and more protective of you once Bobby passed away. It took a hard toil on you, pushing you into a deep hole of depression. They were all there for you and made the process of mourning as easy as it could be. Even now, there were times that you expected to see him and you were slapped with the realization that he was truly gone. 

    Things had begun to get tense and confusing after Mary, the brothers' mom, came back to life. Both of them were still coming to terms with it. She wasn't what they were expecting. Dean seemed to be the most affected by it. You just wanted them all to be happy. Was that too much to ask? They were fighting a lot more, both about their mother and the Brittish Men of Letters. Everything was tense. Plus, Castiel hadn't been around recently. Your loneliness just seemed to be getting deeper and deeper. 

    At the moment, you were sitting on your bed in an empty bunker. The boys were off doing a werewolf case with someone from the BMoL. They would be gone for another day or so, which sucked but you understood the situation. They had to save people but that didn't help with the lonely feeling in your stomach. You had to be strong in your own way. They were doing everything they could. The idea of the spawn of Satan being born was weighing in on them along with everything else. 

    Bowing your head, you clasped your hands together. This still was a weird thing for you to do but it helped with the loneliness you felt, even if it was all one-sided. It was something at least. As long as if made you feel better, it was worth it. 

    "Dear God," You began, "Well- Uh...Hi, Chuck. I don't know if you can hear this or not but I hope everything is working out with you. Things are tense here but it could be worse, I guess. The boys are gone and I'm alone in the Bunker. We don't know where Castiel is at...We are really getting worried. It gets really lonely here because they always leave. I know you can understand what it is like to be lonely, though I bet mine doesn't even compare. Plus, you know, I can't remember when I've talked to someone around my age range. If it stays like this, I'll just start talking like Cas, if he is okay..." 

    "I hope the boys stay safe and have a good patch coming up. It doesn't seem like they will ever get peace forever but a patch to allow them to relax would be nice. I just want them to be happy. Dean and Sam would never do this, but I don't mind. Even if you aren't listening, it's nice just talking. Oh, I must sound so pathetic...Anyway, I hope you are happy wherever you are. I have a feeling it is only going to get worse but I have a hope deep in my chest. That is all that I can ask for is to keep this hopeful optimism as they call it. Everything will be fine, we'll fight through it, so no need to worry. Talk to you later, I'll keep you updated. Amen."

    Before laying down, you decided to let out one more prayer of a different kind. You picked up your cell phone and dialed the cell phone number you had memorized. 

    "Hey Castiel, I don't know where you are right now. I hope you are safe...Make sure you come back soon, okay? We are all really worried about you. I know you don't really need to sleep and everything, but wherever you are, Goodnight." 

    With that, you laid down for the night. A quiet bunker filled only by the quiet breathing of the perfect vessel.   
   
    

    


	2. Jack Enters

 

**[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlKwwUubS3s)  
**

  
**Warning(s):**  Just a short in-between chapter.   
**Title:**  The Next Generation   
**Number in Series:**  Two  
**Pairing:**  Jack Kline x Reader  
**Fandom:**  Supernatural  
**Word Count:** 1,041  
  
When the boys came back, they tagged along with the son of Satan. You had been expecting to see a baby but when a full grown boy walked in, you were faced with a large amount of confusion. It took quite a bit of explaining from Sam for you to be brought up to date on what was going on. Apparently, Mary was in a different world, son of Satan was born full grown, and Castiel was dead. Dean seemed to be taking it the hardest and was definitely taking it out on the boy.   
  
    "I'm Jack," The boy said as he walked over toward you, offering his hand. Slowly you took it and shook it, though still confused and shocked by everything. Cas was dead? This was the son of Satan even though he had only been born days ago? You had dealt with some weird things in your life but this was topping the list. Your mind couldn't wrap around all of it.   
      
    Your chest tightened as the realization of Castiel's death hit you but you tried to keep it hidden as you pulled your hand away. All of you knew what it was like with this life and Castiel certainly knew the dangers when dealing with his brother. He would have died for Jack but that didn't help you deal with it. How were the rest of you suppose to deal with it? Of course, it was a sacrifice but at the same time, it felt selfish. What about the rest of you?   
  
    "I'm (Y/N)..."   
  


...

  
    A knock on your door brought you out of your daze. You had locked yourself in your room, trying to deal with this new information. You had been praying to Chuck to help, to just bring him back but as you expected, there was no answer. Losing Castiel was hard. He was an important part of your family, he had helped raise you. How could he just be gone, like that?   
  
    "Come in," You mumbled, rubbing your eyes. You knew they were red. Everything just sucked. The brothers were fighting and you were trying to deal with your grief with losing Castiel on your own.   
  
    The door opened slowly to show Jack standing there, awkwardly squirming. The two of you hadn't really dealt with each other much because Dean didn't want him to be around you. Sam seemed to be fine with the idea but Dean hated it. You had no clue what to think about the boy. You didn't want to judge him just because of who his dad was, like Dean was. He could make his own choices and choose what kind of person he wanted to be. Yet, with dealing with Castiel's death, you hadn't been giving him the best introduction.   
  
    "Is now an okay time for me to come in?" Jack asked, not even entering an inch into the room until you told him it was okay.   
  
    "Yeah, it's fine. I wasn't doing anything. Is something wrong?" You watched as he walked into your room, keeping the door open behind him. He slowly made his way over to where you were sitting on the bed and sat down next to you, resting his hands in his lap.   
  
    "You have been in your room for a long time. I wanted to make sure you are okay." He glanced over, taking in your messed up hair and red eyes. He wasn't great with emotions just yet but he was getting the hang of it. He was able to tell something was wrong when you stayed in your room and didn't eat. He may have had some help from Sam along the way. Sam had been a big help for the boy to learn emotions, whether he was feeling them or others.   
  
    "I've just been really upset about losing Castiel. I know it must be hard for you too. You know, just being born and he was supposed to protect you. He was a good man," You sighed, thinking back to how much Castiel had done for you in your life. After Bobby died, he helped you with your grief. He gave you the faith you needed for all the good things in this world. It would have been impossible for you to get through your grief if it wasn't for Cas. He made you sure he was in a better place (even if you learned later he was a ghost).   
  
    "Oh..." Jack breathed out, a frown tugging on the edges of his mouth.   
  
    "You know, when I was a baby, Cas saved me too. My mother was being chased by demons when she begged Castiel to keep me safe. He brought me to the boys and the rest is history. He saved my life. I would be dead without him," You explained, glancing up at the cieling. You wondered where he was now. Did angels get to go to Heaven? You didn't think so but hopefully, he was somewhere nice at least. You could only pray for that now. He had been through so much, he deserved to be happy.   
  
    "Really?"   
  
    "Yeah, guess he was just really good at saving babies," You let out a breathless laugh, a few stray tears running down your cheeks.   
  
    "I apologize. I am the-" Jack began but you quickly cut him off.   
  
    "You are not the reason Jack, don't even try saying that. I know Dean might think that but Dean is just really messed up over all of this. It is Lucifer's fault that Cas is gone. You didn't do anything. Castiel wouldn't want for you to be like this, blaming yourself," You tried to comfort Jack but that was pretty hard when you were crying yourself.   
  
    Leaning over, you felt your shoulders touch. It was nice to have some contact from him as both of you thought about the man you cared about. Jack may not have known Castiel like you had, but it was obvious he knew him to an extent. Somehow he was able to be sentient while he was in his mother to see what was going on around him.   
  
    That was the first time you felt connected to Jack; Shoulder to shoulder, both mourning the lose of Castiel. 

 

 


End file.
